


Limp Fish

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm so sorry, LoveBirds maybe, No Plot, Stony maybe, The relationships are up to your imagination, This is just tiny little thought blurbs that make me laugh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought the thing with Nat trying to set Steve up was hilarious. This was the result. Then the other Avengers got involved. Natasha is trying to be a Yenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laser Pointer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kalifrak.tumblr  
> I can just imagine, when Sam is threatening Sitwell through the phone, that it’s not actually a sniper trained on his tie. 
> 
> But Nat on a rooftop with a laser pointer.

Natasha adjusts the position of her high powered laser pointer as Steve paces behind her quietly.

"So what about Shirley?" she asked.

"Surely you can’t be serious."

"Really?" Natasha wanted so badly to turn and look at him.

Steve smiled and huffed a laugh. “Which one is Shirley?”

"Medical Records."

"Too handsy."

"You know from experience." She could finally glance around far enough to catch his expression. "Right. Not Shirley."


	2. Laser Pointer

Steve paced the hallway of the bunker hidden below the dam, thinking about how strange it was that Hydra was still a threat to everything he cared about. Natasha’s heels sounded gently against the dusty floor as she approached. Steve paused and turned to watch her from the corner of his eye, leaning against one wall and staring at the other.

"What about Stark?" she asked.

Steve made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. “This isn’t the time, Natasha! Stop trying to set me up!”

At the sight of Natasha’s shocked face, Steve froze. As a slow grin spread across Nat’s face, Steve knew he had misinterpreted her question.

"I meant for help getting onto the Hellicarriers," she smirked. Steve sighed heavily and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Have I been aiming in the wrong direction? No wonder you kiss like a limp fish."

Saying nothing, keeping his expression as blank as possible, Steve turned and walked toward the exit.

"If not Tony, what about Sam?" Natasha called after him.


	3. Afterthought

The next time Steve saw Tony, Natasha happened to be present.

She grinned gleefully the entire time. 

Tony nearly developed a permanent twitch out of fear of that smile.

Steve could only stare back at her in disbelief.


	4. Love Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I was done, dangit. I said it was over. I tried so hard. I swear.

When Tony called the first "official" Avengers meeting, Steve made sure to sit on the other side of the table from the dark haired genius. Their previous encounters had made Tony hesitant to be around Steve, simply because Natasha would stare intently any time they got close.

Clint was hunched over the table next to Natasha, the furthest he could be from the rest of the group while still being involved. It left his back to the open door but Natasha seemed to be covering it for him.

When Sam walked in it was a surprise to everyone, but that surprise doubled with the first words out of his mouth.

"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER!"

Clint's head whipped around, grin spreading across his face. "The Falling Falcon!"

Sam pulled Clint out of the chair and into a tight hug. "The Walking Hawk!"

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Steve interjected.

Sam grinned, easing back and shaking Clint by the shoulder. "Early on, when I first got my suit, I had a bit of a mess up on my first mission out. This jackass made sure I didn't get shot."

"It's what I do." Clint giggled back. Honest to goodness, he giggled. 

"I was glad to hear you weren't on the wrong side of that SHIELD mix up," Sam finished.

"Nah, I was in Nepal, freezing my balls off," Clint shuddered.

"Wait, go back and explain the walking hawk and the falling falcon," Tony asked, looking intrigued.

"This idiot fell out of the sky," Clint thrust his thumb in Sam's direction.

"And this one can't fly at all," Sam grinned.

"Hey! I am a pilot, which is more than you can say. You're a glorified sky diver." Clint shot back. Sam gave him a light shove, ruffling the short blond hairs on his head.

"What was it the other soldiers called the two of you?" Natasha asked, with a know-it-all smile.

"Aw, Nat, don't make me say it." Clint gave her a begging look. A slim eyebrow raised slowly as the silence stretched on. Clint heaved a sigh and finally admitted.... "The Love Birds."

"Oh my god, it's Christmas!" Tony laughed, falling back into his chair with a smile. Steve tried, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.


End file.
